


Office Hours

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t remember if she locked the door or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

The edge of the desk dug into her back, Don warm and hard against her front. Outside the office Amita could hear the sounds of people walking and snatches of conversation. 

Amita gasped as Don slid his hands under her ass and lifted her onto her desk. She spread her legs, giving him room between her thighs. Don’s mouth trailed down her neck, sending shivers throughout her body. Amita let her head fall back to give him better access even as a tiny part of her wondered if she’d locked the door.

The other part of herself thrilled at the thought of someone walking in on them. That same part had her wrapping her legs around Don’s waist, feeling him hard beneath his pants. Don had her shirt off and tossed somewhere as his mouth covered her breast through her bra. 

Amita groaned, one hand cupping Don’s neck to urge him on. Her hips rocked against Don, feeling her panties getting wet. 

A shout of laugher had both of them tensing for a long moment before the group of students moved passed her office. 

“Amita?” 

Don’s voice had grown husky, eyes dark with need. Amita knew he would stop if she wanted them to. She pulled his head down to kiss him hard. Don nipped at her lips, a hand slipping beneath her skirt to skim lightly over her thigh. Amita shuddered, hands shaking as she reached for his belt and zipper. 

Don groaned when she slipped her hand into his opened jeans, stroking the hard length of him. He pushed her hands away long enough to roll a condom on. 

She braced herself on the desk as he pushed inside her. Amita bit her lip, loving the way he filled her. Don shifted, nudging her thighs open even more to let him sink deeper into her. Amita whimpered as he pulled out and slammed back in. She buried her head against his chest, muffling the sounds she made as he pounded into her.

Books and papers slid of the desk as Don hitched her up further on the desk. He slipped one hand between them to rub at her clit. Amita shuddered as she came, clenching hard around him. Don kissed her as his hips snapped into her over and over before he also came. 

It was several long minutes before they shifted apart. Amita smoothed her skirt down and found her shirt lying behind her desk. Don helped her pick up the scattered books and papers, smiling warmly at her. 

“I’ll see you later.” Don murmured as he kissed her, taking his time. 

Amita melted into him, enjoying the way her body felt and the warmth of his arms around her. She followed him to the door, discovering that the door had been unlocked all this time. Amita couldn’t help grinning as she leaned back against the door after Don had left.


End file.
